1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt lock for a belt strap safety system, of the type comprising a lock case incorporating a detent mechanism, a lock tongue insertible into the lock case and engageable with the detent mechanism, at least one end piece for a shoulder strap which is to be fastened thereto and another end piece for a crotch strap which is to be fastened thereto, the end pieces having a carrier element for the straps and an attachment element for their plug-in type retention on the lock tongue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belt locks are known for belt strap safety systems which comprise a supplemental system for the fastening of a crotch strap. This system is produced as an integral and projecting component of the lock case, meaning that the frame or the like of the same has a projecting reception element on which is attached the plate-like end piece for the crotch strap. The lock tongue also has a locking extension to secure the crotch strap end piece attached against dropping off when the belt lock is shut. This known belt lock has comparatively large dimensions and requires considerable care upon clipping its main parts together, if all the components are to be attached in the correct positions.
A belt lock is known furthermore, in which the attaching section of the crotch strap end piece is attached to the somewhat elongated lock tongue together with the shoulder strap end pieces. Upon doing so, the case may arise however, that the end pieces are attached on the lock tongue in the wrong order, thereby failing to ensure the functional reliability of the lock, particularly opening. The joining together or attachment of these end pieces is difficult and time-consuming moreover because of the absence of a mandatory fitting sequence of the end pieces.